


Чьих губ это дело

by darsyevans



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantastic, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darsyevans/pseuds/darsyevans
Summary: Флинн внимательно рассматривает будущую версию Престон, подмечая, что на первый взгляд она не сильно-то и изменилась. Разве что прическа иная и стиль у неё другой. Но ему определенно нравится, каким командным голосом она рассказывает план действий.





	Чьих губ это дело

**Author's Note:**

> Финал второго сезона сразил наповал. Небольшая зарисовка, вдохновленная концовкой.

Команда ещё несколько секунд ошарашенно рассматривает прибывших путников из будущего. Они и не думали, что им удастся спасти Руфуса, но после сказанных слов Люси и Уайетта, в их глазах вновь загорается огонёк надежды.

Флинн внимательно рассматривает будущую версию Престон, подмечая, что на первый взгляд она не сильно-то и изменилась. Разве что прическа иная и стиль у неё другой. Но ему определенно нравится, каким командным голосом она рассказывает план действий.

— Мы обязательно вернём его, только мне нужно кое-что найти в своей комнате, — под конец своего длинного монолога о плане спасения Руфуса, выдает она. Посмотрев на своего двойника, Люси разворачивается и уходит.

— Я прослежу за ней, — кивает команде Гарсия и увязывается следом.

Никто не придаёт его словам значения, кроме Люси. Она слишком хорошо знает Флинна для того, чтобы верить его наивному желанию проконтролировать её будущую версию, и уверена, что в его действии есть скрытый личный мотив.

Они шагают по коридору, и когда Люси достает ключ, вставляет в дверной замок, Флинн резко кладет широкую ладонь на дверь и захлопывает её лёгким нажатием.

— Не знаю, как у вас там всё в будущем изменилось, но не кажется ли тебе, что ты ошиблась дверью?! Твоя комната дальше по коридору.

— Увы, но нет. Осторожнее с рукой, — Престон сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и рывком тянет дверь на себя, заставляя удивленного Флинна отпрянуть в сторону. От резкого движения плечом, боль в ране отзывается новой волной.

Она по-хозяйски прогуливается по небольшой комнате, отмечая всю ту же неудобную армейскую кровать, на которой не помещается мужчина, стоящее в центре старое кресло и стопку книг на столике рядом. Точно знает, где что лежит, берет в руки одну из книг, с красивой потёртой обложкой, и улыбается названию.

— Я помню, как подсадила тебя на дамские романы, — машет книгой перед его лицом, улыбаясь.

— Это вовсе не то, о чём ты там думаешь. Эти книги помогают мне лучше понять историю.

— Все историки отчасти романтики, так что задумайся над этим и над тем, почему «Гордость и предубеждение», — Люси отбрасывает книгу на место, и продолжает гулять по комнате, явно что-то высматривая.

— Ты действительно сейчас чрезмерно мечтательная, — констатирует он.

— А у тебя сегодня разбилось сердце. Я права? — она сочувственно улыбается, чувствуя за это вину, и наблюдая, как выражение его лица меняется с весёлого на грустное. Она точно уверена, что попала в самую цель. Впервые язвительному Флинну нечего ответить. — Ну и чего ты молчишь? Язык проглотил?

— Оу, значит, будущая Люси стала более дерзкой?

— У меня был хороший учитель, — усмехается Престон.

— Не сомневаюсь, — бурчит себе под нос Флинн.

Люси делает шаг и приглядывается к блокноту в кожаной обложке. Убедившись, что нашла то, что искала, она вытягивает свой дневник.

— Я знала, что он до сих пор у тебя.

— Ты ведь сама мне его вернула. Разве не помнишь? — Флинн прищуривает взгляд.

Она улыбается в ответ.

— Такое сложно забыть.

— Так, почему я не полетел с вами? — осторожно уточняет он.

— Я не могу сказать.

— Ну да, конечно, — он закатывает глаза.

— Но у нас будет важный разговор, когда я вернусь, — кокетливо улыбается она.

— О? Правда? И о чём же? — он суетится, медленно складывая руки на груди. Но по её взгляду Флинн понимает, что ответа вряд ли дождётся. Чертова девчонка, она сводит его с ума своей недосказанностью. Он даже не собирается уточнять, у кого она этой привычке научилась, и так догадывается. — Послушай, я всё слышал, что сказал тебе Уайетт, — откашливается он.

Люси отвлекается от поиска нужной страницы и поднимает на него взгляд. Вполне достаточно, чтобы Флинн на секунду забыл, как дышать. Он всё ещё узнает в ней нынешнюю Люси, и взгляд, наполненный доверием к нему.

— И всего, что будет дальше, я тоже не могу тебе рассказать, — улыбается она. — Но ты ведь достаточно умен, чтобы догадаться, правда?

Она становится на носочки и целует его в щеку, оставляя на ней след от помады. Он впадает в ступор. Даже когда Люси закрывает за собой дверь, он всё ещё не может прийти в себя. Опомнившись, догоняет её в общей комнате, где во всю разгорелся всеобщий спор из-за плана.

— Нашла! — Люси из будущего довольно машет дневником, показывая Уайетту. Тот лишь утвердительно кивает.

Флинн становится рядом со «своей» Люси, она переводит на него взгляд, затем на команду, а после, заметив след от собственной помады на его лице, округляет глаза.

— Что это такое? — шепотом спрашивает она, боясь, что команда услышит, и не замечая, как все переводят взгляды на них двоих. На лице Уайетта застывает отвращение, Джиа и Мейсон смотрят с удивлением, а Кристофер раздраженно ждёт, когда весь этот спектакль закончится.

— А? — приходит в себя Флинн, и вспоминает, — Ах да! — Он быстро стирает ладонью помадный след и пожимает плечами. Она ведь точно догадалась, чьих губ это дело.

Они оба переводят взгляды на Люси из будущего, которая выглядит весьма довольной и подмигивает им.

Флинн делает несколько шагов в сторону от Люси, словно он тут не при чём.

Команда возвращается к обсуждению плана по спасению Руфуса. Когда все приходят к общему соглашению, и принимаются действовать, Флинн и Люси остаются стоять на местах, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Зато замечают, как целенаправленно Дениз движется в их сторону.

— Не знаю, что между двумя вами происходит, — она тычет указательным пальцем поочередно в них, — но как показывает практика, ничем это хорошим не заканчивается!

Если они оба думали, что ситуация не может быть более неловкой, то ошибались. Кристофер единственная, кому удалось впервые за столь долгое время пристыдить бывшего агента национальной безопасности, привыкшего переносить все колкости со спокойствием.

— Ты её слышала, — сипло отвечает Гарсия, быстрым шагом направляясь к себе.

Люси удивленно сводит брови на переносице.

— Эй! Я-то тут при чем?


End file.
